A company may maintain a local data storage system and an off-premises data storage system for fault tolerance, e.g., for failover, for disaster recovery, etc. In such a situation, as host computers of the company write host data to the local data storage system, copies of that host data are saved to the off-premises data storage system. As a result, if access to the host data stored within the local data storage system is somehow lost (e.g., due to a hardware or local network failure, due to a complete failure of the corporate site, etc.), the host data is still accessible from the off-premises data storage system.
Some data storage systems are configured to journal write operations, i.e., to store write operations with timestamps in journal volumes. Such operation enables the data storage systems to roll-back the host data to earlier points in time, i.e., recovery points. In the above-identified conventional replication situation in which host data is stored in a local data storage system as well as an off-premises data storage system, both the local data storage system and the off-premises data storage system may be equipped with this journaling/roll-back feature.